life's unknown promises
by yome- san
Summary: team 7 are in for a suprise.gaara is engaged but attacks keep happening around the sand. gaara comes to the leaf for naruto's help along with team 7 but what's going on here naruto and gaara childhood friend has come back .kyuubi gets released and promises are broken and memorises are awaken and what NARUTO HAS SIBLINGS!
1. prolouge

**LIFE'S UNKNOWN PROMISES**

**yome-well here you are my third attempt at this**

**itachi- AHAHAHAHAHA**

**yome- *annoyed* sasuke if you would**

**sasuke- yome san dose not own any of the character but her own. . . . .**

**itach- even though she wishes AHAHAHAHA**

**yome-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**naruto- *nervous chuckle * please enjoy **

**kyuubi- don't forget today's yome birthday**

**yome-thank you kyuubi atleast you said it...**

**naruto- happy birthday **

**yome-thxs naru *hugs***

* * *

**prolouge **

Team seven had just walked into the hokages tower to ask for another mission . Imagine thier suprise to see gaara there along with his to older siblings "gaara what are you doing here?" naruto shouted excitedly as he ran over to his consider brother.

"Nice to see you to uzamaki" gaara said in a polite tone " so what are you doing here gaara? last i heard you were busy signing a treaty with the cloud" kakkashi asked in a bored tone due to not reading his favorite book. Gaara raised a imaginary eye brow at kakkashi's attitude "i simply came here to ask for naruto assistance in the sand" he said quitely. "why is that gaara-san?" sakura asked sweetly.

"because something strange has been going on in the sand village" tamari spoke up "strange . . . what do you mean by strange?" sasuke asked curoius "well attacks have been happening around the village frequently, our anbu have been searching for the one responsible but. . . . " temari said "but their's not a thing to go on and they just keep happening around the village" kankoro added "well that's supicous " kakkashi muttered "i guess we better check in with tsunade for the mission." naruto managed also feeling the tingling excitment for it .

The team began to walk the hokages office with gaara and his siblings, to the tower

**tsunades office**

"So baa-chan do we have a mission to the sand ?" naruto asked as they entered."yes...you do but how did you know about tha..." she said as she looked up to see gaara 'guess they met up' she thought "yes , naruto you and team 7 will be heading back to the sand with gaara and stay thier with him till they find out what's going on" tsunade said "hokage-sama maybe we should get a little more info of this before like when did this start happening?"

"gaara would you like to give sasuke the details " looking up gaara sighed as he now had to explain what was going on,slowly standing up gaara opened his mouth and said it as quickly as possible "after my engagement was announced " "WHAT?!" yelled naruto when had this happend all of team 7 thought 'gaara's engaged' naruto thought he was suprised but deep in side their was growling noise and that could only mean one thing naruto thought 'kyuubi is not happy at all'

"so wait you mean to tell me this happend after your ,you announced you were engaged?" sasuke asked . gaara said a quite "yes" that was almost as shy and tentative as hinata hyuga . "so who's the lucky gal?" kakkashi asked smoothly.

Gaara blushed lightly from embarresment "masaomi" he said timidly, you could just see kakashi smirking threw his mask "well team 7 do you accept the mission?" they turnrd to tsunade and said "yes!" "then head out!" she yelled scaring the shit out of everyone except naruto and gaara both thinkig 'when's the last time she drank her sake?'

* * *

_**yome-and that's it for the proloue expect chapter 1 at 9:00pm **_

_**sasuke-and plz review **_

_**itachi-watever ja...**_

_**everyone-ja**_


	2. awoken memorise of gaara

_**life's unknown memories**_

_**yome- welcome back to another chapter of life's unknown promises**_

_**nimzi-*grunts***_

_**yome- oh right ... i forgot this is my co-author nimzi**_

_**nimzi- that's better**_

_**yome- anyway we do not own any of the characters . . . sadly**_

_**nimzi- enjoy chapter 1**_

* * *

**chapter 1**

**awoken memorise of gaara**

Naruto yawned it was two days before they would reach **suna** it had been very tiring for running one day and a half without rest at ALL! naruto was ready to crash in very well deserved sleep and from the looks of it,so did everyone else. "gaara can we place take a rest" sakura asked a in whiney tone,sasuke glared at her for the way she spoke but then again he was due for a rest as well.

Gaara turned around to face the tired group with weariness as well, "we will camp here for the night and be up at dawn understood?!" they remained silent.

gaara blinked and to turned around to see both sakura and temari in a pile sleeping while sasuke, naruto and kakkashi stared at them with envy. sighing and muttering "start making camp".

**(time skip)**

Gaara looked through out the camp to see his companion's . Naruto was in a sitting position,with his back to sasuke they both looked peaceful and thier sleep while sak

ura and temari preoccupied the only tent. kakkash however was...well...sleeping...while reading his icha icha paradise. shaking his head at this gaara began to feel his eye's droop and fall into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

"gaara oh gaara" said a little girl with short black hair and tan skin she was adorable with black eyes that sometimes gave a dark blue hint to it. gaara looked to the little girl running to him he let himself smirk "wait up.."she yelled at him. the boy with spiky red hair sighed as he waited "gaara, guess what?" gaara smiled at her "what?" he asked "my brother's came back for me" the girl said excited.

"oh?" she nonded "they said we have to leave the for a little while" she said sadly. Gaara looked at her sadly as well they had been friends for so long,gaara didn't hate her brothers no not at all . but he didn't want her to go 'why can't she stay here with me' he clenched his fist together and glared at the ground .

"gaara I don't wanna l-l-leave y-yyou" the girl whimpered as tears began to roll down her eyes,gaara looked at the sad girl with a determined gazed he walked over to her and clasped their hands together. "yome will you make a promise with me? " her tear-stained face turned to gaara,she nodded to him. "yome the next time we meet i will marry you, so we can always be together" he spoke in a serious tone even thought he had a small blush on his cheek, Yome looked shocked but soon smiled "pinky promise " she whispered as they crossed their pinky's together "pinky promise" they both repeated

gaara slowly opened his eye's 'who is she' he wondered

* * *

A man with long black hair and silver streaks looked down at to the sand village " ryuu are sure that he is still here?" a bored tone asked "of course he's here. I mean what kind of kazekage not live in his own village mezumi?!" mezumi glared at his partner "whatever...ryuu let's just get the kid and leave you know the leader does not like to wait " ryuu smirked "well I guess we better hurry huh?" mezumi looked down at the village "yes we should" he grinned down at the village.

soon very soon suna will no longer have their precious kazekage

* * *

**yome- well how did you guys like it?**

**nimzi- keh.. anyway sorry for the long update *glares at yome***

**yome- it's not my fault my cp crashed**

**nmizi- whatever...**

**yome- hn oh and if you wanna a pairing in this story please tell me in the review and sorry for the wait...**

**yome/nimzi- JA!**

**p.s dont forget two review ~.~**


End file.
